the second generation1
by QueenofSunshine
Summary: its about another set of half-bloods who all know each other. Sorry, I suck at summaries! Please read it!
1. Confused

_**THE 2**__**nd**__** GENERATION**_

**KEISHA POV**

A typical school day, in English lesson we (the whole class) heard a voice saying, "Keisha, if you don't come out your brother will die!" Of course I ran out of the classroom. Even though how annoying my brother is, I still love him. I hated that voice. I hear it in my head every day. It always threatened me to do something. But this was going too far. No one messes with my brother!

Once I went out first thing I saw was a big crowd on the school yard. So I thought that person should be there. I ran there and pushed the crowd apart, or did the crowd break apart to let me in? I don't care really. All I care is that my brother is in danger and I need to save him.

Earlier that day in Music lesson, our music teacher gave me a flute, which was made out of silver, and said, "Use it well." I had a feeling that she knew something about me that I myself didn't know. But I didn't really care.

When I reached the middle I saw a man holding a knife against my brother's throat. He had a weapon and I didn't. I did not stand a chance against him. But I heard a voice in my head telling me what to do. It was the voice of a female. I was so desperate I found myself sub-consciously following what the voice is saying. It told me to play my flute. I took my flute out while thinking, _"Okay. Time for some horrible music."_ I played the flute, and found that I play the flute really well. I also saw that the man dropped his knife and let my brother go. When I stopped playing, I found that instead of a man standing there, there was golden sand or dust. I was really confused.


	2. Need to help her

**ROSANNA POV**

Hi. Today in English lesson I heard a voice. I think everyone heard it because all of them stopped doing what they were doing. The voice threatened Keisha to come out or he (the voice sounded male) would kill her little brother. I actually felt sad for her. When I turned to look at her she was running to the door. Everyone was running after her so I ran to. When we went out the classroom, I saw a big crowd, and Keisha was headed there. When we reached there, everyone let us in. And there I saw a man holding a knife against Keisha's little brother's throat. OMG, that person is armed and Keisha is going to take him on! Keisha doesn't stand a chance against him! And I started thinking about how this would end, and in all of the scenarios it wouldn't end well for Keisha. After 5 minutes I heard very horrible music, and that brought me back to my senses. I had to help Keisha. Next thing I know I am running to Keisha's side with Philip beside me. Normally I would have told him I could do it on my own, but now I didn't care. Now I noticed that Keisha had her eyes closed. We (me and Philip) ran up to the man, and started hitting him. Well punching and kicking him more of. We made him drop the knife and let Keisha's little brother run away. Then Eleanor just walked up and next thing we know, he is just golden sand. Keisha was just staring at the sand looking confused. I couldn't blame her for being confused. Even I was very confused. Then I noticed that Zack and Amy were not there, but I was too tired to go look for them. And now that's the end of my point of view. Now I will officially hand the word to Zack. Bye!

**ZACK POV**

Yay! My turn at last! I think you know what happened, since Keisha and Rosanna explained. But I'll tell you from my point of view, since I didn't participate in the fight. I'll start from when we all ran after Keisha.

I did feel bad for her. If it was my brother I would violently murder that guy! Nobody messes with my brother. Well coming back to what happened, we ran towards the crowd on the school yard. The let us in. what I saw in the middle of the crowd really scared me, and I am not easily scared. A man holding a knife against Keisha's little brother's throat.

Wait, I forgot to tell you something important. I have a very big crush on Amy even though she is 1 year younger than me. You might not think it is important but I do. So, deal with it!

After hearing Keisha's horrible music Rosanna and Philip started attacking that person. After that I don't know what happened because I saw Amy leave the crowd, so I followed her. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she is scared to watch because she does not want any of us to get hurt. I wanted to reassure her but I was scared to. But I tried anyways. I told her that our friends and classmates are very strong and brave, and that I am sure that they will survive. That calmed her down a bit. Then I told her to wait there. I went into the "Teachers Only" room and stole some cookies for Amy and me. Afterwards I went outside to Amy and gave her half of the pile. That cheered her up a little. I was lucky that she didn't ask where I got the cookies from. Otherwise I would have to tell her, and she wouldn't like me because she doesn't like people who break rules, well the important ones.

Sorry got to go, Amy is calling. Bye!


	3. Sophia Meet the Girl

**A/N: Sorry. In the gist of telling the story I forgot to introduce them. Some of them you might know, and some you didn't. Some of them were not in the school or in the country at that time, but you'll know who. And the Elinor POVs are going to be on SeaweedBrainJr's account because she wants to do it like that. We first thought of working together, but we don't know how. If you know how to, pls PM me or SeaweedBrainJr.**

**Regards:**

**-WiseGirlJr**

**SOPHIA POV**

Okay, Zack just dropped the microphone. So I took it. I used to go to that school, but then I changed. But I know what is going on since John, my boyfriend, goes to that school. He either texts me or calls me to tell me what happened.

So today, he called me in the middle of the school day, which against school rules. Luckily I was home today. But I'm pretty sure John was not.

Anyway, he called me and told me about the fight. I was shocked. Keisha, who was always kind and humble, gets in a fight with someone?! I just couldn't believe it! But I still believed it because I trusted John to tell me the truth, and there was a hint of worry and fear in his voice. I'm sorry I can't tell you more about that incident because I wasn't there to experience it firsthand. But I can tell you that even though I was just listening, it was scary! And I wouldn't want to be in Keisha's shoes at that time!

Bye!

**~THE GIRLS~**

**Keisha:** Sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. As you well know my name is Keisha. I am not going to tell you my last name, because it brings back bad memories. I am 11 and half years old. I have curly black hair. Not those afro or dreadlocks curls but normal ones. My eyes are very dark brown that if you look from far you see them as black. I have glasses. Not those Harry Potter style glasses. But those rectangular half-rimmed glasses. Is that what you call them? My favorite colors are Gold, Purple and Magenta. My Hates: Anyone who tries to hurt my loved ones! My Fears: Being alone, the dark and most of all… SPIDERS! I always try to hide my emotions. I love reading, writing stories and Math. Math is my all-time favorite subject….. sorry I'm blabbering. I'll pass the mike over now.

**Elinor: **Hi my name is Elinor Lander. I am12 and a half years old. I have black curly hair (like Keisha). My eyes are dark brown. I hate anyone who tries to hurt my loved ones, and people who disturb me when I am reading. I love books, my friends and family and of course *drumroll*…. CHOCOLATE! Who doesn't love Chocolate?! My fears are: Being alone without any friends. My favorite color is Blue.

**Stephanie: **Hi my name is Stephanie Watters. I am 11 years old. I have blonde wavy hair. My eyes are brown. I hate the color yellow, anyone who hurts the people I love. Oh, and spiders, but not as much as Keisha and Cloe. I love to sing and dance. I love my friends, my family, fancy clothes. My fears are having no friends and 1 Direction (the band). My favorite color is Pink.

**If I have any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am so sorry. I will continue on the introducing in the next chapter. Please, I beg you readers please review!**

**Bye**


End file.
